Humanity
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: Sort of a character study of Sebastian and how he really is more human than he originally thought. SebastianxCiel.
1. Chapter 1

I had the urge to write in Sebastian's POV. So here ya go. :D

yes, this is SebaCiel. WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE :U

x - x - x - x - x

I am, quite obviously, a demon. A hell of a demon, if I may say so. And as such, I am cold and calculating; heartless and unfearing. There is, however, a part of me that clings to what little humanity I have left. I never could fathom why, until that voice drew me in. That soft, young voice - the voice of a mere child, experiencing horrors no child should ever know of.

Following the voice of the tiny Ciel Phantomhive, I felt my protective instincts kicking in. And when I laid eyes on him, on his frame of skin and bones, I felt anger. Intense, heated anger, at everyone who had harmed him. I looked in his eyes, and I knew, I just _knew_, that I needed that boy, and that he needed me. Among the corpses of his captors, I knelt before him and kissed his eye. And I spoke in the ancient Daemon language, forming our unbreakable bond.

Clutching his tiny, frail body, I carried him home. His home. _My_ home. At that point, I had already resigned myself to my forlorn fate.

- x -

The goose-down pillow cradles my Master's head ever so lovingly. Every exhale sends strands of dusty blue hair fluttering above his face, those pale pink lips parted just enough to reveal his barely-noticeably-too-large front teeth. His eyes move as he dreams, causing his lashes to twitch just slightly.

Truly, this boy is beautiful. He is far lovelier than any other member of his species, male or female. I find myself captivated by him, like I would be with a cat. Felines are indeed the most gorgeous creatures to walk this realm, but lord Phantomhive comes in at a close second.

I daresay I've even fallen in love with the young Master. What a silly thing for a demon to do, falling in love with a human. Why, I'd be the laughingstock of Hell! If word got out that I had a soft spot for my next meal, I would quite simply be beaten to within an inch of my life.

... Although I can't help but wonder sometimes whether it would be worth it. The human part of me _wants_ to love, to be loved. I want my arms to be the loving cradle for his head, my breath to sweep his hair across his cheeks, my lips to press against his as they part slowly.

I want more than just his soul... I want his _heart_ as well.

x - x - x - x - x

Trying to expand my range of personalities, so I'm practicing thinking like Sebastian. How is it so far? I mean I know it's somewhat OOC, but I'm trying to think the way a cold-hearted demon would think upon realizing he still had human emotions. I think I'm succeeding?

I dunno. Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian invaded my brain again. YAY!

More SebaCiel fluffiness for those who enjoy it.

x - x - x - x - x

As I linger at his bedside, waiting for him to succumb to slumber, I contemplate his almost-peaceful face. His lips look so soft, so plump, so untouched. I know better than anyone that those lips have never been graced with a kiss; he is not the sort of person to enjoy being touched in any manner. Yet he obviously craves touch, from the way he clutches his pillow tightly as loneliness and despair swirl through his tiny frame.

I truly wish that I could comfort my young lord. But I cannot, unless he orders me to do so. I cannot divulge my true feelings for him; it would hurt and confuse him. And as much as that flavors a soul, I know I could not bear to harm my lord in any way. He is a precious thing to me, even more so than any possession of mine. He is all that I have that matters.

Before I know it, time has passed and my master is sleeping soundly. I smile in spite of myself; he's just so endearing, so beautiful. I can't help but adore him.

He breathes my name and I pause, knowing he is asleep by the fuzzy aura about him. Tears form in his eyes; I kneel to brush them away before they can ever touch his pillow. He looks so broken, like a kicked animal. And this truly hurts me.

_You're safe, my lord. As long as I am with you, there is no reason to be afraid..._

The soft sigh that parts his lips is enough to bring warmth to my cheeks. I love this boy so dearly. I want him by my side for all of eternity... but that can never be. I must destroy his beautiful soul once our contract is fulfilled.

I must.

And then, in the end, I shall remain alone, as I always have been...

x - x - x - x - x

ffff. I promise these will get longer and more interesting.

I love angstyinlove!Sebastian. ; u ; it's a weakness of mine.

Reviews pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

You guys have all been so patient. You want some happy fluff? You get some happy fluff.

Still Sebastian's POV.

x - x - x - x - x

Another attempt at kidnapping has sent me to fetch my young master once again. His unconscious body hangs limp as I carry him to the carriage, my coat wrapped around him to keep him warm in the chill of the night air.

Inside the cabin, on the way back to the estate, I cradle him in my arms. Despite the thick coat, he's still cold, even shivering in his deep sleep. How tiny and fragile he is! I almost feel as though I might snap him in two if I'm careless. I hold him to my chest and place one hand at his nape, resting his head in the crook of my neck and shoulder. His cold little nose touches my skin, causing me to shudder. It amazes me how acute my senses are around him.

I yearn to hold him like this for real, to feel him press into my embrace, and welcome it. I want to be his shelter, his sanctuary; I want to be where he turns when he's scared or hurt or lonely, for I will always ease the pain and dry the tears... It is only natural for a Phantomhive butler to be able to work such magic on the young master.

A small hand clutches my lapel, and the scent of waking reaches me as he stirs.

"Sebastian," he murmurs, like a sleepy kitten. "I'm cold..."

"Is there something you wish me to do to fix that?"

"Hold me tightly," he instructs, nuzzling into my chest. "Share your warmth with me."

I'm grateful that he can't see the smile usurping my face. I wrap my arms around him, embracing him properly, and lean down to place my lips next to his ear.

"Yes, my lord," I whisper. He relaxes, melting into me, and I tighten my arms around him; this only prompts him to burrow deeper into my vest, the slightest of whimpers escaping him. I slide my gloved hand up into his hair and stroke it gently.

"Sebastian." His voice is barely more than a breath, yet I can hear it clearly.

"Yes?"

He sighs softly, and I can tell he's embarrassed. "Do you have... a heart?" His hand rests over where one would reside, obviously seeking a pulse.

I chuckle. "In this form, yes. I do have an organ that works the same way as the human heart, though it is much more resilient."

My young master curls his fingers around my crisp white shirt. "Can you love?" he asks - I'm sure no human would have heard him.

I resist the strong temptation to kiss the top of his head, and settle instead for caressing his soft hair. Oh, how I can love. Before meeting him I would have denied that I could understand love, much less feel it. "Indeed I can, and I do."

"Do all demons love?"

"Most cannot. It is quite rare to find a demon who knows how to."

He presses into me again. "So who do you love?"

"Young master, I hardly find this relevant-"

"I order you to answer my question." There's a bite to his voice, as if he almost doesn't want to know the answer. Unfortunately, I am obligated to answer him truthfully.

"The one I love... is you, my lord." I hold my figurative breath, waiting for the blow to be delivered.

He scoffs. "No, I mean in a romantic way. Not the way one loves his food." I can almost hear the hint of a smirk in his voice.

"Regardless, young master, my answer is the same."

A moment passes in silence.

"You're lying," he says softly, almost angrily.

"I do not lie," I remind him.

"Then prove it." He pulls back to stare into my eyes, with an expression I can only describe as defiance. The eyepatch is discarded, revealing the symbol of our contract. "Erase all doubt in my mind, if what you say is indeed the truth. That's an order."

The glow of his eye beckons my gloved hand to his face; I brush my thumb lightly over soft lips. He blushes, and his expression falters, but he does not look away. I smile a little and remove my glove, curling my now-bare hand over his cheek. I suddenly realize that I tend to forget just how _young_ he is. He seems so much older than his years would indicate. So young, and yet so painfully aware of the horrors lurking within his world. My mouth waters, so to speak, for the tainted soul residing within him... And yet, my heart aches. What is a demon to do, when his prey becomes his beloved...?

Suddenly, he does something that takes me by surprise: he lifts a hand and places it on my cheek, as mine is to his. Sapphire and amethyst irises flick back and forth between my eyes, his feminine lashes fluttering with the twitch of his eyelids. I wait silently for him to speak.

"That look you're giving me," he finally murmurs, eyes softening slightly. "You..." His eyes fall to my chest, where he presses himself firmly, gripping my shirt in his small hands.

"You weren't lying," he whispers against my heart, wrapping his slender arms around me.

I smile and hug him closer. "I have no reason to lie," I reason, kissing the top of his head.

"Mmh," he nods, nuzzling my chest. Sleep claims him again shortly after.

x - x - x - x - x

Yay fluff!

I must say I vastly prefer sweet and caring Sebastian - not cruel, sadistic Sebastian. Claude seems more like a cold, violent character, and seeing as he's Sebastian's foil, it makes sense that Sebby would be the nice one. Granted, Sebby's a shit-ton meaner than he seems, but I think he'd be kind to his little Ciel. Like, "ARGH you bastard i'ma kill joo cause you threatened ma bocchan. ... Oh, herro bocchan! Ai lahv you~!"

... yaknow, that kinda weird stuff.

fff.

I'll get some kissing in eventually, I promise. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Whee! More of the inside of Sebastian's head!

x - x - x - x - x

Weeks pass, and after a brief period of embarrassment, my lord comes to accept what happened between us, and begins to open up to me. It is much like watching a flower bloom. I am ablaze with tender affection for my precious young master; the heart in this human vessel of mine beats quite the tattoo into my chest at the merest thought of him. It is a strange feeling to be in love, yet at the same time, it is wonderfully refreshing.

After a particularly long and tiring day, he practically falls into bed. "Sometimes I detest my position," he huffs, glaring at the ceiling. "Negotiating with the men who run my factories is utterly frustrating..." A yawn stretches his lips. "The products leaving the doors of the Eastern factory have been rather substandard as of late..."

"Relax, my lord." I place my hand on his cheek, and he leans eagerly into my touch. "You will have plenty of time to address matters tomorrow. "Now, though, you must rest."

"I suppose." His eyes meet mine with a spark of emotion I can't quite place. His face warms under my hand as a light pink dusts his cheeks. "Come closer."

I obey and sit on the edge of the bed. He climbs up into my lap and places his hands on my shoulders, bringing his face close to mine. I can nearly taste his lips; his breath and mine mingle between us.

I hear and feel the beat of his tiny heart.

"I wish to kiss you," he finally whispers, his voice wavering.

How silly. "You needn't ask my permission, young master," I remind him.

"But I only wish to do it if you desire it as well..."

"Of course I desire your kiss, my lord." The gentleness of my voice surprises me.

Soft lashes caress my cheek as he leans even closer. A moment of hesitation, and then he brings his lips to mine for a fraction of a second. I want to pull him back to me, to taste his kiss properly, but I restrain myself. I must. He gasps softly for breath, heart thumping wildly in his chest. I stroke his back in an effort to calm his nerves. He wraps his arms tightly around me and kisses me again, this time with more confidence. This second kiss lasts a bit longer than the first, and I allow myself to return the sweet gesture, pulling him a little closer.

When he breaks away, I can _feel_ his lungs struggling for air; I close my lips over his and he lets himself melt into me, breathing me in, clutching at my tailcoat as if to anchor himself to reality. A shiver claims his body, despite the dancing flame in the nearby fireplace. My chest tightens as I hear - no, I feel! - the words his heart seems to scream to me.

_I love you._

I hold him closer, arms locked tight around him, sparks surging through my contracted hand as I sense him feeling safe in my embrace. And on the inside he's shivering and crying as though he's _breaking,_ but on the outside he's as still as marble...

And I, a Demon of highest caliber, the most cold and ruthless beast to walk this realm... I hold him securely, wanting nothing but to comfort him. I care so deeply for this child who clings fearfully to me, seeking warmth and love; this human who has learned all too early how to hide his true emotions from the world around him.

"Never speak of this to anyone," he murmurs into my shoulder. "I cannot begin to imagine the things people would say..." He shivers, relaxing in my arms. "I myself wonder how something that feels so right... could ever be wrong."

I smile. "Humankind does seem to have a twisted perception of what 'right' and 'wrong' are."

"Indeed." He lifts his head to kiss my chin. "Which is why I find it refreshing to have a demon around." A smirk curls his lips. "Among other reasons..."

I lay him down and tuck him in, placing a kiss on his forehead as I arrange his down comforter. He makes a small noise of protest and moves so that his lips touch mine. I kiss him tenderly, adoring the way his hand comes up to stroke the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Good-night, my young lord," I whisper, placing one last kiss on his lips. "Sleep well."

He smiles slightly - a true, genuine smile that melts me to the core. "Good-night, Sebas-" BOOM! "... what the bloody hell was that?" he grumbles, furrowing his brow in annoyance.

I force myself to smile. "Probably Bard in the kitchen," I growl.

My lord shakes his head. "Well, go take care of it, will you?" he sighs. "And make them go to bed... it's far too late for their shenanigans..."

"Of course, my lord." I bow deeply. "Your sleep shall not be disturbed."

x - x - x - x - x

The Phantomhive servants strike again! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Let's get some plot up in hurr.

x - x - x - x - x

As I suspected, Bard is the culprit behind the explosion. I have but to glare at him in place of a reprimand, and he scurries off with his metaphoric tail between his legs. I sigh. The kitchen is not quite in shambles, but it's still in rather poor condition. After sending the servants to bed, I take it upon myself to clean the unnecessary mess. The ash and dust irritate me; being a creature with more acute senses than humans, the particles affect me severely. Still, I manage to make the kitchen spotless. I am, after all, incredible at my job, for my lord would accept no less.

I check the time and decide I ought to begin preparing breakfast. Knowing my young master, he will be wanting something sweet... a parfait seems the perfect choice. I go to check the fruit supply when something jabs harshly into my conscious mind.

_Sebastian..._

I sense the call of my lord, so I rush to his bedroom. And I am distraught to find that _he isn't there._

I search for his aura within the mansion, but I cannot feel him on the premises. His mind calls out to me again, reaching, grasping for mine.

_Sebastian... help..._

_My lord._ I reach out and touch his thoughts, reassuring him. _I'm coming._

_I don't know where I am,_ he sends, frantic.

_I will find you,_ I promise. I can feel him to the East... I rush off toward him, as fast as I can manage in this form. _I will find you, my lord, and you shall return home with me, safely._ I concentrate deeply, trying to send to him the warmth and comfort of my embrace. The telepathic bond is one I am not entirely familiar with; none of my previous contractors gave me the ability to connect with them this way. But my young master has come to trust me unconditionally. Perhaps that is why... But it does not matter. All that matters is that I get to him immediately. I must not allow him to fear for a moment longer. I shed my cumbersome human body and become an elegant black bird, flying faster than any avian in the human realm. The beckon of his aura brings me to a factory, where the words "Funtom Toys" greet me mockingly. How base, to kidnap one's own employer.

I approach the door, smoothing my tailcoat. This will not be a pleasant morning.

The closer I get to the top floor, the stronger his aura feels. I find myself before the door to an office, all that stands between my lord and myself. The locked knob poses no difficulty; I tear it from the wood and discard it. The door swings open ominously, and a single blue eye glitters in my vision.

_Sebastian,_ his mind sighs in relief, as his bound body relaxes on the floor. I give him a gentle smile, bowing like I always do, and then I turn my eyes to his captor.

It dimly registers in my mind that he is human, before my eyes see only filth. Scum. He is an insect to be crushed beneath my master's shoe. My true instinct rears its ugly head and _I want to kill this man,_ for he has disgraced and defiled my young master. I glance again at my lord, wrists bound behind his back, rags stuffed into his mouth to quiet him, his tiny body covered only in his nightgown. He shivers and I can sense he's been violated. This _thing_ before me has touched my lord in ways I cannot forgive. I hear it speaking, but its words are lost to me, as all I can understand at this moment is my carnal desire to punish that which has harmed my lord.

In an instant, I am upon this filthy creature, staring into its eyes so filled with fear... Delicious. I love the fear. It fuels me. With a mere flick of my wrist, his forearm snaps like a twig, and he _screams_. I lick my lips, feeling my canines lengthen in an almost vampiric fashion. My teeth ache to sink into his flesh, to crunch his bones, to devour him in the most painful way... Oh, it has been _so_ long since I've felt this wonderful _lust_. I lift him effortlessly by his collar and stare up into his eyes.

"My lord," I purr, and with the snap of my fingers, I release his gag. "Give me your order."

"Leave him be," my master drawls. "He's learned his lesson about bargaining with me." _I just want to go home..._

"Yes, my lord." I release the man and let him find his own feet. Turning back to my charge, I notice he's trembling slightly. A gunshot rings out, startling him; I snatch the bullet out of the air with little effort, long before it reaches my back. "Has he really learned his lesson?" I ask darkly, feeling my demonic urges threatening to overpower me.

" ... I suppose not." He turns his small head away, closing his eyes. "Do what you will with him, Sebastian." The ghost of a smirk plays across his face.

"As you wish, my lord." I lick my lips again and grab the man from behind by his shoulders, and I wrap my mouth around his neck where spine meets skull. Warm blood gushes into my open mouth, and I feast on his body, the bones snapping and splintering in a most satisfying way. To a demon, this is akin to eating candy - it does not fill the stomach the way a soul does, but it is delicious nonetheless.

I allow myself to return to a more sane mentality before approaching my master. He looks up at me in wonder, his odd eyes shimmering with awe. And he smirks, letting out a chuckle.

"How ironic," he murmurs, "that a creature born from the deepest pits of Hell would become my 'guardian angel,' as it were..."

I kneel before him and free him from his bindings. The corners of his mouth are rubbed raw from the cloth tied around his head to gag him; his wrists and ankles are red from similar abrasion. Once unhindered by the ropes, he presses into my chest, an overwhelming feeling of security emanating from his aura. I kiss the top of his head, returning the embrace.

"Let us return home, my lord." I stand, helping him to his feet. He merely clings to me and nods his agreement. I wrap my coat around him and lift him into my arms, and dash off, away from the rising sun.

x - x - x - x - x

Oh that Sebastian, eating people again. LOL. I dunno, I wanted some violence in this one.


End file.
